1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailing gun, and more particularly to a composite a buffer apparatus of an electrical nailing gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional nailing gun, comprising a main body 1, a nail outlet 2, a nail magazine 3, a coil 4, a bar 5 and a spring 6. The bar 5 passes through the coil 4 and rests a front end thereof in the nail outlet 2 for punching nails (not shown). The bar 5 is provided with a stop flange 5a at a rear end thereof and the spring 6 is installed on the bar 5 having an end thereof against the stop flange 5a and the other end thereof against the coil 4. While adding electricity to the coil 4 will generate magnetic force to drive the bar 5 punching out and make the spring 6 compressed as shown in FIG. 1, and while cut the power off, the magnetic force provided by the coil 4 will be gone and the spring 6 will drive the bar 5 back in the main body 1 as shown in FIG. 2.
It will cause the nailing gun a large vibration when the punched-out bar 5 is drawn back by the spring 6 and crashes on the sidewall of the main body 1. It sometime will affect nailing, or damage the sidewall of the main body 1, or make the bar 5 deviating. Some conventional nailing guns were provided with a buffer block (not shown) therein to absorb the vibration, but the buffer block will loose the absorbing capacity after a long time of use. The buffer block sometime will escape from its original position, at this time, it will affect the bar 5 acting.
In addition, the coil will rise its temperature after a long time use and there still is no perfect solution for this problem.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a buffer apparatus of a nailing gun, which use air flow to provide the buffer capacity.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a buffer apparatus of a nailing gun, which can dissipate the heat of coil.
According to the objectives of the present invention, it provides a buffer apparatus of a nailing gun, wherein the nailing gun comprises a main body, a coil and a bar. The main body has a nail outlet, a chamber therein and a through hole communicating the chamber to outside. The coil is provided in the chamber and the bar is movably provided in the chamber, which passes through the coil and corresponds to the nail outlet. A sealing member, which is a flexible piece, is provided in the chamber of the main body and secured to the bar, wherein the sealing member is against a sidewall of the chamber when extended. A returning member is provided at between the sealing member and the coil, and an adjusting member is provided in the chamber of the main body having a stop face and an aperture, wherein the adjusting member has an end thereof pivoted on the sidewall of the chamber to make the stop face sheltered and unsheltered the through hole and the aperture corresponds to the through hole which has a size smaller than the through hole.